Kickin' It: Two Little Secrets
by XXKXX05
Summary: A Kickin' It story. Well this is my first fanfiction story so i hope you like it. Its about Kim and Jack during the episode "Road to Wasabi." Please read and review. Jack/Kim pairing


**Well I do not own Kickin it. Well please review and let me know what you think well k, enjoy (:**

RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG! The bell rang, singling the end of classes for the day.

The hallways of Seaford High School were soon filled with eager teens, rushing towards their lockers to collect their belongings so they could go home and enjoy their weekend.

Three boys can be seen tripping and pushing through the crowd trying to make their way to the exit.

"Come on Milton! Were gonna be late!" yelled the shortest of the three.

"Yah! Eddie's right. My cousin said 3 o'clock Milton and it's almost 2:40, soooooo let's GOOO!" agreed a taller boy with a foe hawk.

The said boy was stuck between two guys, obviously football players, who were twice his weight and height.

"I'm going as fast as i can Jerry but as you can see I'm having a little trou-"

The boy was cut off by the floor. Eddie and Jerry just rolled their eyes as they rushed to help pick poor Milton up and off the floor.

"Come on buddy, let's go." chuckled Jerry, his usual smirk on his face.

The three boys could be seen walking out the exit with Eddie and Jerry holding up Milton. A giggle and a laugh could be heard from the stairs as a golden haired girl and a shaggy brown haired boy were just watching the entire scene unfold.

"Hey Kim, you think Milton should have more balance by now but he's just as unbalanced as he was before." chuckled the boy as he turned his head towards his companion.

"Yah but come on, it's Milton. He just wouldn't be Milton if he wasn't seen tripping onto the floor every now and then, now would he Jack?" giggled Kim as she smiled at Jack.

He just chuckled and nodded in agreement as he flashed her his oh-so-popular smile. In return Kim just laughed and continued her decent down the stairs towards her locker to get her things. Jack just stared after her and thought, 'God she's beautiful.'

A minute or so passed of Jack just standing there on the stairs pondering on about how beautiful Kim was when he finally snapped himself out of his trance. Mentally kicking himself, he made his way towards his locker to do the same deed.

With a little trouble, the heavy textbooks and the stack of returned assignments were finally placed in his locker. With his homework was safely tucked away in his backpack, Jack made his way towards Kim. Where, from what he could see with her back turned to him, she was having a little trouble with her books and assignments. So, being the gentlemen he was, Jack rushed towards Kim to give her some help.

"Having a little trouble there princess?" a teasing voice behind Kim said. She knew that voice so well that even with her back turned she could see the known grin on the owner's face.

"Why, yes I am. And it seems like ya'll just in time to save my day Mr. Prince Charming." she replied with a giggle. A bit of her southern accent being heard.

Jack, being very fond and use to this teasing banter between the two of them, puffed his chest, deepened his voice, and tried to sound more like a prince would.

"Well what kind of prince would I be if I didn't help a damsel in distress?"

"A bad one." Kim teased. Jack chuckled and took her books from her arms and began organizing them to Kim's specific orders. He then closed her locker shut, helped put her backpack on, and grabbed her hand all in one swift motion.

"You think they'll be busy long enough for us to have a little alone time?" questioned Kim while she looked up at Jack with her big brown eyes. Jack just wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her strawberry vanilla scent.

"Well they'll probably be too busy working on their whole Bobby Wasabi comeback movie that we'll have enough time for a little date, ladies choice of course."

"Mmmm well let's just go grab something to eat then, cause I'm starving." Kim replied as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head at her.

"Didn't you eat lunch?"

"Nope."

Jack just raised his eyebrow a bit higher and was about to tease her a bit when she cut him off.

"No, I'm not a diet and did ya'll see the food they were serving today?" Kim questioned with her southern accent and a raised brow. Jack just laughed and grinned at his girlfriend's cute accent and facial expression.

"I did and that's why I pack my own lunch."

"Oh shut up Mr. I-Pack-My-Own-Lunch-So-I-Think-I'm-So-Cool." poked Kim.

"Make me." challenged Jack with the mischievous smirk his girlfriend knew all-to-well.

Kim just smiled sweetly. She knew the perfect way to make her boyfriend shut up and both of them happy. She pulled him into sweet and long kiss. Jack tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer, losing himself in the kiss. After two minutes of bliss, both pulled away for only two reasons; still being in the school hallway and being human and needing air.

"I like the way you make me shut up." Jack teased after he caught his breath.

"Me too." Kim giggled while she bit her lip, making her look even cuter than before (in Jack's mind).

Giving her a quick kiss, Jack removed his arms from her waist and resumed in holding her hand as the two began walking towards the exit.

"You know, you're gonna have to tell them the truth eventually." Kim said.

"I know I know, but I just wanna keep you to myself before-"

"No, not that secret Jack. The other one." laughed Kim.

"Ooohhh, right. I'll tell them later. But for right now I just wanna spend time with my girlfriend. Soooo let's go."

"K whatever, but you promise?"

"Yah I promise." Jack finished just as Kim opened her mouth to question one more thing when Jack cut her off.

"Wasabi code." Kim smiled at how her boyfriend knew what she was gonna question.

"Ok, so can we drop by my house? I wanna drop my back pack off first." asked Kim.

"Yah sure. We could stop by my house along the way so I can get rid of my backpack too. Then we go anywhere you wanna go."

Kim just nodded in agreement as she and Jack made their way along the sidewalk hand-in-hand. Both enjoying each others' company only until it came time to hide their little secret and tell their friends about the other one. 'Hope they take it well but especially Rudy. We don't need an other crying boots incident.' thought Jack.

**Later After School**

For anyone who passed by and took a glance at this couple walking towards the mall, they could say that they truly saw love and happiness radiating off the young couple.

With her arms wrapped around Jack's waist and his arm draped along her shoulders, Kim threw her head back in laughter. Jack just laughed right along with his girlfriend but couldn't help but stop and take time to soak in this wonderful moment.

No longer hearing her boyfriend's laughter yet feeling his eyes on her, Kim stopped laughing and looked up at Jack. Her smile and sparkle on her face replaced with confusion and curiosity.

"What?" questioned the confused girl.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." smiled Jack.

Sensing the truth behind the reason, Kim just awed at Jack's sweetness. It was truly a perfect moment for any couple but was ruined by a grumbling noise projected from Kim's stomach.

Jack couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Well you weren't kidding when you told me you were hungry."

"Oh shut up." Kim blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment by punching her boyfriend in the gut.

Jack flinched and stumbled a bit from his girlfriend's blow. Well, come on. His girlfriend is a black belt from the Black Dragon so you wouldn't expect nothing less.

"Man Kim, a little lower and you would have had a pink crying boyfriend by now."

"Well you were being mean." pouted Kim.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Let's just forget it and get something to eat….before that stomach of yours causes a scene." and with that Jack laughed and sprinted off towards the direction of the food court with an embarrassed and mad Kim following closely behind.  
>Jack made it to the front doors of this burger joint when he felt arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and a sudden extra weight on his back. A giggle, he knew too well, was heard which instantly put a smile on Jack's face.<p>

"Caught you." Kim whispered into Jack's ear.

Jack just let a chuckle slip from his lips and walked into the burger joint.

"Yah, you caught me and your reward is a lunch date paid by me and with me."

"I think I'll take the free lunch." teased Kim.

Jack pouted and crossed his arms as he began to walk away from his girlfriend. He felt something warm in his hand as he was pulled back.

"I'm kidding. I'll take the lunch AND the date. So come on Mr. Prince Charming, ya'll not gonna let your Princess starve now?"

Jack chuckled, "Of course not. Shall we mi'lady?" as he offered his arm.

Kim giggled and took his arm, "We shall."

The two teens made their way towards the counter to have their orders taken. Then they took a seat in a booth for two towards the back of the food joint, waiting for their order to be called.

**Later After Their Lunch Date**

Kim and Jack walked out of the burger joint hand-in-hand and their stomachs full. The two teens were laughing at a story Jack told,

"And then he came in with a party hat, clown paint, and red nose on his face with a can of silly string in each hand asking where everybody went." Jack finished as he went into a laughing fit along with Kim.

"Oh my God. Poor guy." laughed Kim as she placed her head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack just looked down at his girlfriend and moved his head towards hers, placing his lips over her sweet vanilla ones. Kim moved so she was in front of Jack and maneuvered her arms around his neck while Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against a near by wall.

About five minutes or so later an argument caused the couple to pull apart.

"We paid your cousin FIFTY BUCKS to make us a model of piranhapus AND THIS IS WHAT WE GET!" a familiar voice yelled.

"You should be happy he gave us a deal. I mean he took our vision and brought to life." a second and just as familiar as the first voice countered back.

"Dude, we can't show this to Bobby Wasabi, it's a joke." the first familiar voice complained.

Jack and Kim looked at each other with their faces saying the same exact thing, 'Is that who I think it is?' The couple untangled themselves from each other and pushed off the wall and continued listening in on the argument as they made their way towards the source of the voices as they continued arguing.

"…this is what we think of your ending." said the second voice, followed by the sound of paper being ripped apart.

"OOOHHH THAT'S IT!" the first voiced yelled.

Fighting could be heard as Kim and Jack finally found the source of the argument and found Eddie, the owner of the first voice, on top of Jerry, the owner of the second voice, and Milton was on the side trying to break it up but was having a little trouble.

Kim and Jack just looked at each other with their mouths in an 'o' shaped, both thinking the same thing, 'Oh boy.' Jack and Kim sprinted towards their friends.

"Hey! Guys! WHAT'RE YOU DOING? Get away! Come on!" Jack yelled. 

**Thanks for reading. So let me know if it was good, bad, funny, or just plain horrible. Well hopefully not the last one. Well just let me know. Review and Respond. Thanks.**


End file.
